Heavy In Your Arms
by emm5683
Summary: "We were too late. He's dead. He's dead. He's Dead. I try to tell myself that everything was all a dream... but I know it wasn't." Can a certain mechanic type friend put her heart back together?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while now, but I kept thinking of how I wanted the story to go, and I couldn't help but start to write it...**

**Alright so this starts our in New Moon, around the Volterra chapters.**

* * *

Was it only an hour ago Alice and me were racing through Volterra, only to now be waiting in some lobby looking area?

_"Edward! Don't!" I screamed as I ran towards him, slamming into him._

Was it only a six months since that fateful night I cut my finger?

_Two men came walking towards us._

Was it only a few months ago that Edward left me?

_We walked into a grand room, with only vampires in it._

Was it only a year ago that I nearly died by a masochistic vampire?

_Edward never let go of me. I thought he didn't love me anymore, why would he stay by my side?_

Was it only a a year and of half ago that I fell in love with Edward Cullen. Who is now in that big room, with the Volturi, contemplating whether or not to kill him? I closed my eyes and rested my head on Alice's shoulder, who was frozen in her seat. A few moments later, Gianna - the human receptionist - shook me gently.

"You can go in." She murmured. I looked over at Alice who yelped. She knew something bad was about to happen. My eyes questioned her as we stood up and went through the big doors. She turned away. I started to shake with fear. When we entered I noticed that the only vampire in the room was Edward, and he was sitting on the few steps in front of the three thrones, with his head in his hands.

I hurried over to him and sat down. He looked up at me, and his eyes were all red as if he wanted to cry.

Then he wrapped his hands around me, tightly may I add. "No matter what happens, stay strong." He whispered. "I'll make sure everything falls into place in the end." I pulled away quickly, and stared into his black eyes.

"Edward," I breathed. "What is going on?"

"You'll find out soon." I squinted at him.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "But I need to tell you something." Then he leaned in, and whispered again. "I lied that day in the forest. I did love you." He paused. "I still do."

I shook my head in disbelief. "No, no, no. Edward you don't love me-" Then he smashed his lips to mine. This kiss was different than any one we've ever had. It just screamed, "This is the last kiss we'll ever have."

He rested his forehead against mine. "Don't give up Bella." He said sternly. "Think of Charlie." He was confusing me. I didn't know what is going to happen that make me want to give up on something...

We stood up and he gave me a hug, and then picked Alice up when he hugged her. I noticed him whispering something really fast in her ear, she was dry sobbing. I had a sense something bad was about to happen, and I couldn't help the tears form in my eyes. I ran over and hugged both of them.

Two vampires and a human.

Then I felt cold hands pyre me off. I shivered and looked up to see Felix towing me and Demitri towing Alice out of the doors. I took one look at Edward and knew this was the last time I would ever see him.

I screamed. "No!" I realized they were going to kill him. "NO! Edward!" We went through the doors, and Edward stared at me, telling me with his eyes he was sorry. They deposited us off at the reception area. They started to speak to us but i didn't listen. I just sat there, my heart racing, slowly falling apart. I wrapped my arms around my knees, rocking back and forth.

He's dead. He's dead. He's dead.

Then we left, and Alice dragged me to a different car this time. I didn't cry on the way home. I didn't scream. But I wanted to. I was speechless. I had so many emotions running through me. And I litterly couldn't talk. I tried to, but no words came out.

He's Dead. He's dead. He's dead.

I closed my eyes, not quite falling asleep, afraid of the nightmares to come.

He's Dead. He's Dead. He's Dead.

I don't know how or when we finally got to my house, but I was finally out of my daze. I stumbled out of the black mercedes that i have no idea how I got in. I ignored Alice, and ran into the house. I swung open the door. "Dad?" I yelled. The tears finally started to fall down my cheeks. "Dad!" I fell down in the little hallway. I heard a bunch of voices.

He's Dead. He's Dead. He's Dead.

I shut my eyes, ignoring my Dad's shouts about where I was and what happened. I heard the front door open, and then Alice's high pitched voice chime through. I started to yell. I didn't want her here. Then I felt hands pull me up. But these weren't any normal pair of hands. They were scorching hot. I squinted, and looked up at who enveloped me in their arms.

He's Dead. He's dead. He's Dead.

"Jacob!" I sobbed. I pushed my head into his chest, my tears staining his shirt. "I'm so sorry!"

He's Dead. He's Dead. He's Dead.

"For what?" He asked.

He's Dead. He's Dead. He's Dead.

"I shouldn't have gone!" I cried even harder. He looked at me with concern.

He's Dead. He's Dead. He's Dead.

He rested his head on top of mine. "Shh. It's okay Bells." I shook my head.

He's dead. He's dead. He's Dead.

"No it's not okay." I protested.

He's Dead. He's dead. He's Dead.

I don't know how long I wailed into Jake's chest, but eventually I heard Charlie ask him to take me to my room. He lifted my up bridal style, and I continued to hide my face while the tears fell.

He's Dead. He's Dead. He's Dead.

My sobs became hiccups as I focused on the sound of his heavy steps up the stairs and the creak of my door as he opened it. He set me on my bed, and I curled up into a ball. I opened my eyes in time to see him walk towards the door. I jumped up and grabbed his hand.

He's Dead. He's Dead. He's Dead.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded. He nodded, and wrapped his arms around me.

He's Dead. He's Dead. He's Dead.

I fell asleep in his arms, as silent tears rolled down my now red cheeks.

He's Dead. He's Dead. He's Dead.

A couple of hours later, I bolted upright in my bed. I wasn't in Jacob's arms anymore. Could I have been dreaming about all of this? No, that pain I experienced felt too real. I heard voices downstairs and recognized Charlie, Jacob, and Alice's voices. I stared around my room, my thoughts choking me, drowning me.

He's Dead. He's Dead. He's Dead.

Why is he dead?

I can't live without him.

I started screaming uncontrollably, a gush of tears rushed out of my swollen eyes.

Now I knew what _he _didn't want me to give up on...

_Life._

_

* * *

**a/n: REVIEW !1**_


	2. Chapter 2

************

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN TWILIGHT

A/N: I know. I haven't updated since the 16th. But here's my reasoning for that:

Alright, I own my own laptop, so when I log into fanfiction, I click Remember Me for 3 days. And when I was done writing the second chapter, I clicked My Stories so I could post it. Well just so happens that while I was in the middle of writing, my three days was up, and fan fiction logged me out. So then I logged back in, and went to my document manager, and it was gone. Just my luck. So needless to say, I was royally pissed, and I was too mad to write it again... I'm still mad, but I haven't updated in forever, and you guys deserve the next chapter.

* * *

_Previously:_

_A couple of hours later, I bolted upright in my bed. I wasn't in Jacob's arms anymore. Could I have been dreaming about all of this? No, that pain I experienced felt too real. I heard voices downstairs and recognized Charlie, Jacob, and Alice's voices. I stared around my room, my thoughts choking me, drowning me._

_He's Dead. He's Dead. He's Dead._

_Why is he dead?_

_I can't live without him._

_I started screaming uncontrollably, a gush of tears rushed out of my swollen eyes._

_Now I knew what he didn't want me to give up on..._

Life_._

_

* * *

_

A scream spilled out of my mouth again, and I quickly clamped my hand to my mouth as I heard the voices downstairs stop.

I stepped down on my feet, and glided to my door. My fingers gently turned it, until I could swing it open.

Each step I took, was done slowly. I finally reached the last step. I stayed in the shadows of the living room, and eavesdropped on their conversation. The only person in my view was Alice. My breathing hitched as I saw her.

Her eyes danced over to me. They rolled slightly before looking back at who ever she was speaking to. "-was sleeping when I heard the sirens. I looked out the window of our hotel room and saw a crowd of people huddled around something."

"Was it the-" Charlie started, but Alice cut him off with a silent reply. Jacob was oddly silent.

"Bella woke up, and then we went out side to see what was going on. She caught sight of the rental car Edward," My throat closed in as Alice said her brothers name, "was using in Italy wrecked in the street. She started running towards the crash. Ed-" Her eyes locked with mine really fast, "_He_ was dead on impact."

I ran a hand through my hair.

"Will she get better?" Jacob asked suddenly. "I mean, will she always be so sad about it?"

"It's her first teenage love Jake." Charlie reprimanded.

"It was more than that." Alice muttered under her breath. I must have been the only one who caught it.

"Alice, are you going to leave again?" Charlie asked. I slid down the wall so I was sitting down. I wrapped my arms around me bruised legs. I felt the salty liquid come out of my eyes again.

"I think it would hurt her if I did." Alice said sadly.

"No." Jacob demanded. "It would hurt her more if you stayed."

She glared at him. "And how's that, mu-" She stopped herself, from calling him a mutt.

He laughed a little bit. "Do you not understand? Every time you guys are around, she gets hurt-"

"Jake, calm down." Charlie said softly. Was he shaking?

"You're wrong." Alice said as if she didn't even believe herself.

"No." I murmured. "He's not." Alice's head shot towards me. My voice got louder. "Go away Alice."

All three of them came over to me. "What?" She asked her voice quivering.

"It's your fault he's dead." I put my head between my knees, avoiding their stares.

"Bella, he was hit by a drunk driver." Charlie tried to soothe.

"No!" I insisted. "It's her fault."

"My fault?" Alice asked, anger was in her voice. "You were the one who-" She paused. "Who jump- who." Her heels scraped the floor as she stood up. Her hand rested on my laptop for a moment. "Fine. I'll go."

I've never seen her like this. But I guess she could say the same about me though.

I felt Jacob's warm arms enclose on me. "Bella, it's going to be okay." I shook my head as the tears fell.

* * *

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" I shrieked, shaking. I felt someone holding me. I hit there hands away.

"Bella. Open your eyes. You're awake now. You're not dreaming." A husky voice whispered. I blinked them open and stared at him.

"Oh Jake!" I fell on him. We were now on the couch. I looked around. "Where did Charlie go?" The light was still streaming in from the kitchen, but I couldn't see him.

"He's talking to Renee upstairs." He said slowly.

"Renee?" I asked disbelievingly. "When did she get here?"

"Around noon." He murmured.

I looked up at the clock. It was 9:oo in the evening. "Did I sleep the whole day?"

"More like scream all day." He mumbled. His fingers caressed my cheek. "You were having nightmares weren't you." I nodded, hiding my face by my hair.

My eyes looked over at my laptop laying on the coffee table. I saw a small paper on it.

"I kept you up?" I stumbled over my words. He just stared at me. I rested my cheek against his. "I'm sorry."

"I need to check on Billy." He kissed my head. "I'll be back soon. I promise." He said. And I could see the truth in his eyes. Then he left the house, with a wave goodbye. The minute I heard his Rabbit pull away, I leaned forward to grab the paper.

That was all it said. Nothing else. I felt my heart pound against my chest as I plopped the computer onto my lap. I tapped my fingers against my thigh as I waited for the internet to load. I listened to see if my parents were coming down yet but they were still conversing. I even recognized Phil's voice. I went into my email, and hurriedly clicked "New Message".

My fingers swept across the keyboard as I typed:

**Is this really you?**

I clicked send. I closed my eyes, trying to process my feelings, when the ding of my email letting me know I have a new message filled the air. I opened it and read.

**Yes.**

Why would she give me her email address?

I was about to reply when, I heard three sets of footsteps come down the stairs. I shut my laptop, and carefully placed it on the table.

"Bella?" My mom exclaimed. "Oh honey!" I felt her nice arms hold me close. I couldn't help but to shed a few tears.

"Mom?" I asked, not believing she was actually here. I wanted- no I needed to tell her so much, but I knew I couldn't. She'd send me to an insane asylum for sure. And not to mention what the Volturi would do if they found out another human knew.

"Are you ready?" She asked softly.

"For what?" I asked suspiciously.

"You're coming to Florida for-"

"What?" I yelled. "NO! You can't do that!" I ran out of her arms and onto the lawn outside. I stumbled over my feet and I just laid there. I can't leave Forks. I rubbed the cool glass with my hand.

"Sweetie, just until school starts again. You'll be back in Washington right in time for college." She tried to soothe. I noticed Charlie and Phil taking bags into the trunk of the rental.

"But I have to say goodbye!" I shrieked. I struggled to get out of my mom's grasp.

"Isabella. He's gone. You can't say goodbye." They got me into the back seat.

I looked at Charlie. "You can't let them take me." I pleaded. He started crying.

I sprawled out on the backseat as they got in the car and started moving.

My last thought before leaving Forks, Washington was about how I never said goodbye to Jacob.

* * *

**a/n: I love the last line of this chapter. In case you didn't notice, Renee thought she wanted to say goodbye to Edward, when she wanted to say goodbye to Jake. :)**

**I'm excited for where this story is going to go.**

**REVIEW :)**

**Happy new years eve :) Would you like to start my night off good by reviewing?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or THE SEVEN PARAGRAPHS FROM NEW MOON ON PAGES 28 AND 29 AND PAGES 65 AND 66**

**Chapter Playlist: Ignorance- Paramore Ending Start- Metric Faithfully- Glee Always Be- Jimmy Eat World Speed of Sound- Chris Bell Dance in the Dark- Lady Gaga Atlas- Fanfarlo Staring Problem- No Doubt Don't Speak- No Doubt I Am Not a Robot- Marina and the Diamonds Xavia- The Submarines New- No Doubt**

**

* * *

**

_I looked at Charlie. "You can't let them take me." I pleaded. He started crying._

_I sprawled out on the backseat as they got in the car and started moving._

_My last thought before leaving Forks, Washington was about how I never said goodbye to Jacob._

1. 2. 3. 4. 5 seconds go by and then I'm sitting up straight. I unlock the door and throw it open as my mom looks at me like I've gone insane. Phil abruptly stopped the car and then I jumped out of the car into a yard. I started running back to my house. Jacob parked his car and was quickly standing on the lawn. I pumped my arms faster and then I hugged Jake as tight as I possibly could.

"I just- I just had to say goodbye." I cried. I wound my arms around him again, one last time. He kissed me cheek.

"I love you Bells." He murmured. My mom and Phil pulled into the driveway again.

"I love you too." Renee was whispering to Charlie as I engulfed the feel of Jacob. His warmth, his touch.

"I'll miss you so much."

"You kept me whole for a while. But you can't anymore. I'm broken now." I sobbed. "Truly broken." Charlie pried me of him.

"Bells. Sweetie. They're letting you stay here." He whispered. "Relax." I realized I was crying hysterically.

"Okay." I said lifelessly.

He dragged me inside and set me back on my bed. I laid, sprawled on my bed as I watch my belongings being dumped back into my room. My tears dried within minutes. I wouldn't cry in front of people again about this again.

* * *

Six months. It's been six months since... Well you know.

Jacob still comes to my house everyday. Even though I don't speak. I stopped speaking. I don't even know if my voicebox still works. Even my tears are silent. But Charlie and Jacob say I still scream in my dreams. I take college classes online, I don't want to move away. Charlie and Jacob are the only constant thing in my life these days.

It's the same thing everyday. I wake up. Log on to the virtual school website. I write down what I have to do that day. I get dressed. By the time I walk back downstairs, Jacob is on the couch watching TV shows. He started homeschooling after the... incident, so he could stay with me. I take the remote from him and turn Oprah on. He never protests. After the show is done we grab our laptops and stop working. Usually sometime between here he eats breakfast. I don't eat during the day anymore. I eat at night because I can't sleep, it's became a habit. I'm never hungry when the sun's out now. We work until the last one is done then I go up to my room and take a small nap while he sits on my rocking chair. Some days when I can't fall asleep I spy him staring at me while he thinks I'm not watching. When I wake up he usually leaves to go on wolf duty. He comes back at 1 A.M. while I'm normally eating. The rest of the night is usually filled with him talking about the outside world until I fall asleep in him arms.

Today I wake up. I laid on my bed for 10 minutes staring at my wrist. I look at the scars I caused and also the fresh cuts. I think Charlie put Jacob on suicide watch. Jacob checks my wrist every night while I'm sleeping I know because he puts my knife back in the kitchen everyday. He cares about me too much. He shouldn't. I'm not worth being cared about.

The sun is streaming in from my window I roll over and push my face into my pillow. I hear muffled voices downstairs. I groan and get up. My feet drag down the stairs and I open my laptop once I flop onto the couch. I don't bother to look into the kitchen to see who Charlie is talking to.

I grabbed my notepad and write my assignments. I hear heels walk across the hardwood floor to stand beside me. I freeze and glance up.

"Hi Bella." Alice says slowly. I pull my knees up to my chest. So this is when my thoughts are really insane. I'm hallucinating now. Tomorrow I'll wake up in the looney bin. My breathing becomes rapid and I rock back and forth. I cover my ears.

"She's not real. She's not real. She's not real." I whisper to myself.

"Bella!"

"You're not real!" I screamed, closing my eyes.

"Calm down!"

I've had a dream like this. Except it was Edward trying to talk to me. I have it everynight. That and the one of the volturi killing him.

Hands pull my knees down and then grab my hand. I look up to see Charlie. He removes his hand and I see my pills laying in my palm. "Honey you need to take you pills for the day." I nodded subconsciously and swallow them. I take a big gulp of water as Alice stares at me.

"I-I didn't realize it was this bad Bella." She said sadly. I didn't say anything so she continued. "I brought you something." I stared at her, confused. "For your birthday." She said as if I was as dumb as a rock. "Which is today Bella."

My birthday? I didn't realize today was the 13th of September.

One year ago from today. My bottom lip quivered.

_"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger. I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut._

I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Beyond the shock, there was also pain. I'd tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. Only now did I feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease in my elbow._

I bit my bottom lip.

_Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm- into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires._

"Bella?" Alice waved her hand in my face. I blinked out of my blank state.

In two days it will be one year.

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

I shook with fear.

_"I'm no good for you Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the best part of my life."_

I dug my nails into my palms.

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

Tires crunched onto the driveway outside.

"I just came by to wish you a happy birthday." Alice said lifelessly. My body lifted up from the couch and I hugged her tight in my arms. She was stunned and just stood there and then it comprehended in her brain, she tightened her arms around me. Startled cries poured out of my mouth.

Jacob came through the front door. He stood there glaring at Alice for a second. "Why are you here?" He yelled. "You're going to screw it up even more!"

"You mean screw _me_ up even more." I whispered. His head whipped towards me. I haven't spoken to him since I was supposed to live with Renee. The shock melted off his copper colored skin as he eyed Alice again.

"Leave." A growl escaped his chest. His body started to tremble. I ran over and snaked my arms around his chest to keep him calm. Charlie just stood there, dumbfounded.

"I didn't want you here six months ago and I don't want you here now." I said softly, trying out my voice. "I'll email you, but I can't hang out with ever again. It brings back too many painful memories. She nodded and I unwrapped myself from Jake and hugged Alice once last night and walked her out.

We stopped in front of her car- a porshe. I looked at her questioningly. "It was a present..." She trailed off. She widened her eyes. "Speaking of presents-" She dug into her bag and pulled out a little box and placed it in my hand. Edward left it behind, and before..." She bit her lip and looked at me. I knew what she meant. "He told me to give this to you. But I never had the chance to. And today's your birthday so I wanted to give it to you." She smiled. She opened her car door and flopped in.

"You know you should talk to them." She said sincerely. "You're hurting them by not speaking. Especially Jacob. Let him fix you, like last time."

I breathed in furiously. "You think it's the same as last time?" I shouted. "It's not! And I'm not some toy you can put new batteries in and then I'm alive again!" I stopped off into the house and ran up the stairs to my room. The present flew out of my hand as I threw it. I slammed the door and sprawled out on my bed.

"Bella!" Jacob knocked.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed. I heard him go back down the stairs. I huffed and coughed in my pillow.

Then the stairs creaked as he walked back up them. "Get your bathing suit on!"

I furrowed my brows together and walked up to the door, opening it slightly. "What?"

"I'm taking you to the beach."

"Isn't it cold?" I asked with an edge to my voice.

"Not as cold as it was last March." He grinned. I shivered as I remembered the prickly, cold feeling when I cliff dived.

I shut my door on him and looked through my dresser for a decent bathing suit.

* * *

**a/n: Oh my! I got so many review last chapter! 0. That is why I haven't update in two months. I worked so hard on the beginning of the story and no one cared enough. If I don't get at least one review, I probably won't continue.**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Oh gosh, haven't updated in forever, but I've been through a lot lately and I don't need a bunch of people abandoning my stories. Please stick with me.**

**Chapter Playlist: How You Love Me Now- Hey Monday La Vie Boheme- RENT**

* * *

_"Isn't it cold?" I asked with an edge to my voice._

_"Not as cold as it was last March." He grinned. I shivered as I remembered the prickly, cold feeling when I cliff dived._

_I shut my door on him and looked through my dresser for a decent bathing s_uit.

* * *

I found a bikini from when I was fifteen years old. It fit me better than my recent ones. I slid it on and put on some sweats and a big shirt over it. Jacob met me at the bottom of the stairs.

He looked at Charlie who nodded approvingly. We walked out of my house.

"It's funny isn't it?" Jacob asks.

I looked at him confused. "What is?" He opens the car door for me. "Thank you." I blush. I sit down as he jogs to the other side. I feel his warmth in the air as he sat beside me.

"The fact that when you're finally speaking after six months, you are screeching and freaking out." I blushed even more and turned to stare at the passing houses. I started to chew on a thumbnail. I turned my head enough to see Jacob's black eyes. They danced towards me. I suddenly jolted to the side even more, leaning against the rough seat. The rest of the car ride was silent.

After what seemed like hours, we finally got to the La Push beach. Jake turned the ignition off and I heard his seat shift as he turned to me. I shut my eyes, pressing my forehead against the glass window. His soft hand closed on my chin and faced me to him.

He let go.

"Do you remember that phone call?" He asked. I squinted my eyes.

"What phone ca-" I started. "The one after I cliff dived…" I whispered.

He nodded sadly. "Do- do you remember what happened right before that?" He tried.

_Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided._

_ The shrill of the phone made us both jump._

"Yes." I croaked.

He pressed his nose against mine, then he kissed my forehead. I fluttered my eyes. "Jake…." I whimpered.

He moved away and held my hand. "You're still in love with him, and I know that. Now if we were under different circumstances, I'd probably be trying to steal you away.." He frowned. "But now there's no one to steal you away from." I rubbed my eyes as they stung from the words he just said. "The old Jacob would have tried to woo you already." He raised his eyebrows. I smiled weakly. "But none of us are the same people we were six months ago.

"What's most important is helping you. So I hope you know I'm not going to pressure you into anything." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh don't worry. I wouldn't have let you anyways." He grinned.

We walked out of the car and made our way to the shore. As we neared it I noticed the whole wolf pack goofing off. My eyes wided and I made a dash for it. I turned around and ran only a few feet before tripping over my own legs.

"Bella, what the hell?" Jacob laughed as he came towards me. I struggled to get away back to the car.

"Come on!" He shouted, "They're waiting for us." There was a pole near me and I wrapped my hands around the bottom of it.

"Exactly! I can't go down there!" He sighed and hopped down to the ground. He gripped my waist and pulled me backward.

"No!" He was on the break of a smile, and I couldn't help but to start giggling. I fell back in laughter with Jake by my side, cracking up too. "I don't know how you deal with me." I said quietly.

He looked at me with his signature grin. "Neither do I." He stood up and offered his hand. I grabbed it and stood up. I held on to it all the way down to the beach.

Shouts of "They're here!" and "Bella!" swept across the group as we came in sight. There were some people I didn't recognize though. Just a couple of fourteen or fifteen year olds and a girl a little older than me.

Then I spotted a little girl playing with-

"Quill?" I whispered to Jacob.

He nodded. "Yup a couple months ago actually. And there's also Leah Clearwater," He pointed to the girl who seemed to wear a permanent scowl. She smiled lightly, "And Seth Clearwater."

The fifteen year old ran up cockily to us.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" He greeted.

"I'm sorry about your dad." I said immediately. He shrugged.

"After a while, you get over it you know." He said with a hint of sadness. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. It'll always hurt, Bella." And then I knew he directed that to me about… Him.

I walked to sit on a log near the bonfire. Jacob sat down next to me. "He's right you know?" Jacob said seriously.

I nodded distantly. I walked over to Quil and the little girl.

"Ah!" She squealed as Quil lifted her up into the air. "Claire go by by!" Then Quil ran into the water, holding her above the surface.

"Careful with my neice Ataera!" Emily shouted.

I bit my lip and watched Quil and Claire. The way he looked into her eyes it was almost as if…

"Imprinting." A gruff voice says softly next to me. I spin around and see Jacob.

"Do I really want to know?" I asked.

He sighs. "Long story short. You look into a girls eyes and then you fall in love with her." I looked back at Quil. "It's not like that." Jake said quickly. "You'll be anything for her. Right now he's like her best friend. And then once she's ready-"

I cut him off, "I understand." I slowly stare at him. "So, have you- imprinted?"

This time he's the one watching Claire and Quil. "No. I don't think so."

His warm hand slowly wrapped around mine and I stayed still. He started walking into the water. I grimaced but didn't stray. A couple more of the boys were splashing around water now.

My breathing quivered and I moved closer into Jacob. "I don't like swimming." I whispered.

"Bella you have to get over your fears."

I shook my head. "Jacob I can't. I can't go in there." I pleaded. I felt the water wade above my ankles.

We both continued to ignore each other's eyes. "Bella what's going to happen?"

I pulled away from his grasp and stared him down. "Well look what happened last time?" I stomped away to the fire.

I sat down and crossed my arms. I glanced sideways at the guys. Jacob was whispering to Quil. After a few minutes Quil walked to the shore, and set Claire down on her little feet. He pointed at me. And then said a few things. Claire smiled and skipped towards me.

"Will you pway wiff me?" She pouted as she pointed to the water.

I glared at Quil and Jacob and nodded. I leaned down and picked her up.

My feet led me into the water unwillingly.

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"There's my girl." Said Quil as I reached him. The water was now at my waist.

She reached her hands out and climbed into his arms.

I started to go back when Jacob pulled me down.

I held back a scream.

He was pulling me in deeper and I kicked him in the balls.

"Shit! Bella!" Jacob yelled. Claire giggled, hiding her face.

He quickly recovered and grabbed a hold of me again.

"I'll kill you." I threatened.

He grinned. "I'd like to see you try.

Tears started to roll down my face. "Jake, please. This isn't funny."

He wiped them off with his hand. "You've made a lot of progress today." He agreed. He carried me bridal style to land.

We sat down.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." He murmured.

"It's okay."I said.

We ate some food and then he decided to go back into the water. Emily stayed with me and we chatted her wedding plans.

"Would you like to be a bridesmaid?" Emily asked suddenly during the conversation.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Are you sure?" I asked, uncertain. She nodded excitely.

"I'm positive."

I saw something bright red in the corner of my eye, but I just shrugged it off.

"Jacob get Emily, Bella, and Claire!" Sam yelled. Emily and I exchanged glances. She was holding a sleeping Claire, who was starting to stir.

Jacob ran to us and wrapped an arm around me. "We need to go."

Emily clutched her neice to her chest and we ran to Jake's car.

"What is going on?" I yelled as I pulled my seatbelt around me.

He revved out of the spot and onto the road.

"She's after you." Jacob growled.

"She?" I gasped. "Victoria!"

* * *

**A/N: Right now, Bella is pretty much a neurotic mess. Anyways REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: So I'm still writing all my stories, but I've found that if I write a couple of chapters ahead of where it is on FanFiction, then I'll actually update. I find this story the hardest to write, so please stick with me. Please don't forget about this story, because I'm not forgetting about you guys.**

Chapter Playlist: **Spotlight (Twilight Mix)- Mute Math** Hey Julie- Fountain of Wayne** Here It Goes- Jimmy Eat World** Breathe Me- Sia **Another Day- RENT** All That I'm Living For- Evanescence **Kings and Queens- 30 Seconds to Mars** Night Drive- Jimmy Eat World** Looking Up- Paramore** I Love You- Avril Lavigne **Handshakes- Metric** Tune Up #1- RENT **How to Say Goodbye- Paul Tieran** Misguided Ghosts-Paramore** A White Demon Love Song- The Killers** Voice Mail #1- RENT **Wondergirl- Hey Monday** Goodbye- Avril Lavigne

* * *

**_Previously_**

_He revved out of the spot and onto the road._

_"She's after you." Jacob growled._

_"She?" I gasped. "Victoria!"_

* * *

Jacob nodded his head.

"You guys can't pick a fight against her!" I yelled.

"Bella, it's our job."

"She'll kill the pack." I murmured.

Jacob stopped talking. I rolled my eyes and collapsed into the seat.

Claire started to cry and Emily leaned over and started to comfort her. I grimaced. I hated it when kids cried.

We made it to Emily's house after just a few minutes in the car.

Jacob opened his door.

"Shit!" He screamed. He slammed it shut and locked the doors. I rolled my eyes. _That won't help_, I thought. "She's here." He said gruffly.

My heart pounded harder than before. Without another thought and unlatched my door and hopped out.

"I'm here!" I yelled. "You want your revenge don't you? He's gone! So there's nothing you can take away from me!" A twig broke a few feet away. My head snapped towards the sound and found Victoria walking slowly towards me. I put my arms out in front of me. "Just do it." I whispered.

She cocked her head to the side as she stared at me.

"Is he really dead?" She sneered in her childlike voice.

I nodded profusely.

She grinned and her muscles tensed as she uncoiled towards me.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

A car door opened and then a russet wolf sprang onto the redheaded vampire.

Jake bit down on Victoria's head. I covered my eyes and looked away as it fell to the ground. I started to tremble, she was finally gone.

"Bella get back in the car!" Emily yelled.

I sighed and ran back in.

The pack arrived soon after and they cheered and hollered. I just sat in the corner the whole time, watching them act like hooligans.

"You don't seem to be having fun." Jacob said as he sat beside me. I shrugged. "Aren't you happy? We got her Bells."

I continued to look forward. I pursed my lips and then started talking. "If you didn't intervene, she would have killed me."

I didn't even have to look at his face to tell that he was taken aback. "But aren't you happy about that?" He asked sadly.

I shook my head. He stood up abruptly. "Bella, you're never going to see him again. Dying won't fix it!" A few heads turned our way, I ignored them.

"_He_ isn't my reason to die!" I spat. Oh, yeah. Everyone was staring now. I started to walk away when I remembered that I didn't have a ride home. I sighed and went back to Jake. "Can you take me home?" I muttered. Paul started laughing.

* * *

Jacob was around even more now that he knows I want to die. He hardly ever leaves me alone.

On the anniversary of the day that _he_ left me, I wouldn't come out of my room.

"Bella!" Jacob pounded on my door.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"What are you doing!"

_Having a breakdown, no biggie._ "Nothing!"

I grabbed my knife and slowly dug it into my wrist. "God dammit!" I screamed. I clutched my bed beside me. I did it again to my other wrist.

"Bella, I'm coming in!"

"No!" I cried. I seared the blade in again. I've never done it this deep, and blood was pouring down my arm.

Jacob pushed the door over. I looked up at him as I dropped the knife. I breathed in deeply before I ran up to him with my wrists out. "Please help!"I sobbed.

He nodded. "Umm, that seems really deep and there's a lot of blood," His eyes went to the puddle of blood on the floor, "Shit, Bella, let's get you to the hospital." He got a towel and told me to keep it on my arms. We got into his car and sped to Forks Hospital.

We parked and ran into the ER. The receptionist took one look at the bloody towel leaking all over me, and then called for a room. She looked at Jacob. "Are you a family member?"

"Uhhh, boyfriend."

She shrugged, "Okay, we'll get you a room right away."

Half hour later, I was walking out with stitches in my wrist.

I glanced at Jacob. "Boyfriend, huh?"

He blushed, "They wouldn't have let me go with you if I said friend." I smiled. "Bella, please don't do that again." He said as we got back into his car. I didn't say anything. He grabbed my shoulders. "Promise me you won't do that again."

I bit my lip. "I promise," I mumbled.

Jacob stared at my lips. I started to shake my head.

_Don't kiss me._

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes remained open in shock.

He smiled as he pulled away, "Bad timing?"

"Incredibly bad timing." I laughed.

He started the car, "Sorry, I've just always wanted to kiss you."

I blushed. Tears started to sting my eyes. "If I'm not your imprint, then why are you wasting your time on me?" I whispered.

He pulled out of the parking lot and we started to drive back to my house. "_I_ don't think I am." He finally said. "I can imagine a life with you Bells-"

"I can't." I said suddenly. "I can't see a life past today. Or tomorrow, or the day after that."

"I can picture our wedding, our first house, our first child-"

"_I can't._" I repeated. "What happens when you imprint?" I asked sadly.

"I don't think I will. And I wouldn't let some stupid Indian "_Spell_" take over my life." He chuckled.

"I feel like I can't love again." I sighed.

"You will." He simply said.

I looked at him. "How do you know?"

"Because you don't go through your life and love only one person. It's just not possible. It doesn't have to be a romantic way, there are different kinds of loves, Bella. Just like how you love me, you just don't know it yet." He grinned, "And I'll be waiting for the day that you realize that, if you ever do. I won't let you go." He said. We finally got to my house and for the rest of the night Jacob and I discussed our childhood memories with each other

I could tell something changed between us.

* * *

"I should do some laundry." I muttered to myself. I left Jacob to the TV as I went upstairs to my room. I started to pick up various dirty clothes scattered around my room.

I lifted up a bra to reveal the present that Alice dropped off to me the other day. I grimaced. I plopped onto my bed and slowly tore the wrapping. A little note fell out.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you know I love you with all my stone cold heart. Nothing will separate us ever again._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

My eyes kept reading his elegant script over and over again. I picked up the little box, and pulled out a charm bracelet with a diamond heart dangling off one side. I paced my room for minutes until opening my laptop. I emailed Alice.

**When did he write the note in the present? When did he buy it?**

I took the bracelet and note and hid it in my dresser. I turned off my computer and continued to get my clothes. I walked down stairs with the basket in a nervous kind of way.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

I dumped the clothes into the washer and shouted, "Am I ever?"

He laughed as I set the machine. I walked out and fell onto the couch. He placed his hand on mine. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged. "That present that Alice gave me, it had a charm bracelet from Edward. That's all."

Jake nodded. "Are you upset?"

I shook my head, "No." I smiled. "Jake, you're doing it again." He pulled back.

"What do you mean?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're putting me back together."

He looked at me with mixed emotions. He raised a hand and pressed it against my heart. I rested my head on his shoulder. "You know I won't stop until you fall in love with me, right?" He asked.

I shut my eyes. "I'm fully aware"

"Please stop leading me on." He murmured.

"I'm sorry." I quietly said. I grabbed his hand and held it up to my cheek. "I'm tired," I murmured. We walked upstairs to my room. I laid down on my bed.

He started walking to the walking chair. "No," I said abruptly. I patted the space next to me. He looked unsure, but he came over slowly.

He wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest, timing my breathing with is. As sleep started to take over me I muttered, "I think I'm starting to love you Jake."

* * *

_I was sitting in the middle, of our meadow. I looked around with wide eyes. "Edward," I whispered. And then he walked through the trees. I was frozen with shock at first. "Edward!" I struggled to get to my feet and then I took off running to him. "Edward!" I reached him and held onto him with all my might._

_"Bella." He breathed. He kissed my forehead._

_"Don't leave me." I said urgently._

_He sighed, "I'm sorry my love." I smoothed back his hair._

_"I've missed you so much, this isn't fair."_

_A sad smile appeared on his lips. "I've missed you too, but I told you we would meet again."_

_I shook my head. "But you're, you're-" I gulped, "dead. You're not coming back Edward. I saw them take you in. I'll never see you again."_

_He smiled and then he stared at something behind me. "Someone is waiting for you." I pulled away from him and looked behind me. Jacob was now emerging from the woods._

_I turned back to Edward only to find he wasn't there._

_"Bella!" Jacob yelled. I spun around again. We both ran to each other until we were standing in front of another._

_"I love you," Rolled off is tongue to my ear._

_I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders when I said, "I love you too."_

* * *

I woke up with a start, and threw my hand out to the side where Jacob was before. It was empty. I checked the clock, which said 12:45 AM. He's on wolf duty. I grabbed my phone and typed him a quick message,

**Meet me at the beach after you get off**

I slipped shoes on and ran out of the house.

I trembled when I started my rusty truck. Within fifteen minutes I parked on the side of beach. I jumped out and sat on a broken trunk. I shook my legs with the nervousness spreading throughout me.

Within a few minutes I heard a voice whisper in the wind, "It really isn't safe to be outside at night."

I turned around to see Jacob smiling. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

_Don't freeze up Bella._

I stood up and tripped over the sand.

_Shit._

Jacob caught me in his arms. I looked up into his dark eyes. "Jake." I murmured.

I pressed my head into his neck. I took a deep breath and then looked back up at him. "I have a funny story to tell you." I grabbed his hand and led him back to the trunk. We sat down. "I know this girl. She fell in love with this man a couple of years ago. He- He," My lips burned as I said the word, "Died." I paused, "But before he died, he left her. And another guy came along and fixed her up. But when her first love died, she thought that life wouldn't the same." I nodded and looked out at the water, "She was right. Life wasn't the same, but it got better because the guy that put her heart back together the first time, was fixing it up again. She once thought that she couldn't love again," I turned to Jake. "She was damn wrong." I pressed my forehead against his. "I love you." I whispered against his lips.

His eyes closed. "I love you too Bella." Then his lips smashed against mine. I moved my hands up into his hair, as his held me close. A spark ignited as we met. A fuzzy feeling was building deep inside my heart.

We pulled away for a few seconds for air. "Now was this guy cute?"

I smiled, "Very." I looked into his eyes. "Please don't leave me, ever." I said softly.

He kissed my neck. "I promise you Bella Swan, that I will never hurt you."

I gently kissed him before saying, "I'll hold you to that promise."

* * *

**A/N: REVEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: This story was supposed to be very long. Even though this wasn't one of my popular stories, it made me realize that reviews and stuff like that doesn't matter. What matter's is that _I_ enjoyed it. It's something to look back on and say, "wow, I wrote that". Writing fanfiction is great practice, so this is just something will later help me succeed.**

**Now I know I haven't updated in a couple of weeks, but believe me the it will be well worth it when you read the next two chapters. And yes, they are the only chapters left in the story. I think that some of you may have been expecting what will happen in this chapter, I tried to be kind of subtle about it, but dropping small hints of what is to come. I wrote both of these last chapters as one big chapter, but it was 10 pages long on Word and almost 5000 words, so I had to split them. Both this chapter and then next will be years later.**

* * *

_10 years later._

"Momma! Daddy!"

I smiled and pushed myself deeper into the mattress.

"We should get up and take care of our daughter." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and shrugged playfully, "I guess." I leaned forward and kissed his russet skin before hopping off the bed.

"Bella?" He asked.

I turned around with a smile on my face. "Yeah Jake?"

His face relaxed. "I love you more and more everyday."

I blushed and rubbed my pregnant belly. "They like it when you talk sweet." I murmured.

He smiled before I glided out of our room.

"Hi sweetie!" I exclaimed to Lilly, our daughter, as she ran into my arms. "Did you sleep good last night?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

Jacob and I got married when I was 25 and he was 22. It was a peacefully ceremony on the La Push beach. I invited the Cullens, who I hadn't seen all together since my 18th birthday. It was a beautiful day to have rest in my memories. We moved to Seattle shortly after.

When I was 26, I found out I was pregnant, but it ended up being a stillborn.

We stopped trying to have a family after that because of how devastated I was. And then a year later I missed my period. We didn't tell anyone until I was really showing, just in case. The only people that knew were Charlie, Billy, and Leah. Leah found out while Jacob was a wolf. He tried to keep it a secret, but with that whole reading each others mind thing, it was hard. Eventually when I was four months and he was off his guard when Leah found out.

I gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby girl who was now in my arms telling me about her dream last night. I held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Momma loves you." I whispered.

She giggled. "I love you too."

"Daddy loves both of you," Jacob said as he walked down the hallway, "And those twins in Momma's stomach." He raised his eyebrows. "Bella, you're pregnant, why are you holding our three year old child?"

I laughed and handed her over to him.

About two months ago, we discovered I was pregnant again. And three weeks ago, we found out I was having twins. This time, Charlie Billy, and the whole pack knows because we didn't bother to keep it from them, but they can't tell anyone.

"I gotta head to the shop, I'm running late." Jacob huffed.

I kissed his cheek. "Go shower and get ready. I'll take care of her."

He smiled and jogged back into our room.

Lilly took off through the house into the kitchen.

She sat down at the table as I prepared her breakfast. "Mommy was thinking about going to the park today." I said to her.

I turned to see her face. "Park? Yay!"

I grinned.

A half an hour later, Barbie dolls were scattered around the living room floor and Jacob was leaving for work.

He opened his own mechanic shop here in Seattle, and business was doing well. I was trying to break out into journalism, but after having one kid and two on the way, I kind of gave it up to stay at home. Jacob tried to stop transforming, he wanted to age with me and our family. I didn't protest because I wanted him to be there, grey haired by my side as we watch our grandkids play in the yard.

"Bye." I pecked his lips, "Have a good day."

"Love you." He said as he started to walk out of the door.

"Love you!" I closed the door and turned my attention back to Lilly who was now throwing a doll at our dog, Jacob.

When we got the dog, we didn't know what to name it. When I called Jacob's name, the dog would run over to me. So it caught on, Jacob himself isn't that thrilled. It was kind of ironic if you asked me.

I scrambled to the door again and swung it open. "Wait, what do you want for dinner?" I yelled as he opened his car door.

He started laughing. "Ask Lilly. Her choice tonight."

I smiled and went back in the house.

"Let's get you ready." I muttered to Lilly, "Put away your barbies and while I get your clothes, 'kay sweetie?"

She nodded.

I ran up to her room and picked out a skirt and a tanktop, perfect for summer weather up here.

Summer's in Seattle are indescribable. I personally love it.

I went back downstairs and saw even more dolls covering the floor.

"Guess that's what happens when I tell a three year old to clean up." I giggled.

I changed her and then got everything ready to go.

The park was so close to our home that we could walk. I grabbed the dog leash and put it on "Jacob".

"Ready to go?" I asked Lilly. She nodded and she held my hand as we ventured out into the open.

We got to the park within fifteen minutes. I tied the dogleash to a bench and sat down.

"Okay sweetie, go play." I told Lilly. "But stay there where you can see me, okay?"

She nodded and ran as fast as a little toddler could.

My phone beeped and I looked at the new text message.

**From: Alice Cullen**

**Having fun at the park?**

I laughed. Now that I was away from Jacob, Alice could see visions of me.

I quickly responded.

**I guess. But it's more for the child.**

I put my phone in my lap and then watched Lilly walk over to someone. I straightened my back as my heart went fast. My instincts got the best of me.

I stumbled to my feet and ran over to where Lilly was. When I was four feet away I heard a velvet voice say urgently, "I'm sorry, but I really have to leave."

I finally made it to my daughter and crouched down to her.

"Lilly!" I shrieked. I wrapped my arms around her. I looked around and found that there was no man around.

"What momma?" She giggled.

I furrowed my eyebrows and put my hands on her shoulders, surveying her body.

"Who were you talking to? Did he hurt you?" I asked. I turned her around and checked her.

She smiled again. "No momma. Edward nice."

I looked at her strangely. "Edward?" I whispered.

She nodded. "He said he know you."

My bit my bottom lip. "Where did he go?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Jus' left."

I hugged her again. "Don't scare me like that again." I whispered.

I decided not to tell Jacob about what happened at the park. Lilly would soon forget it, so it wasn't a big deal. But the next day, Lilly insisted on going back to the park.

"No." I told her.

I could see the blood boil under her skin and then she knocked her glass of milk to the floor.

"Lilly!" I screamed.

Jacob ran into the kitchen. "What is going on in here?"

I grabbed paper towels. "She's throwing a fit because I don't want to go to the park." I grumbled.

He leaned forward and grabbed the paper towels from me. "Let me do that." He wiped it up and threw the plastic cup in the sink. "Really Bella, why can't you go to the park?"

I bit my lip and looked sideways at the fridge.

He eyed me.

I sighed. "Fine, we can go."

Lilly smiled.

I looked at her curiously for five minutes after Jacob left for work.

"Dammit." I cursed as I got ready for another day at the park. I stomped as my phone beeped.

**From: Alice Cullen**

**At the park again today?**

I huffed and typed, **Unfortunately**.

I sat down on my bed waiting for her response except it never came.

We finally made it to the park, and the same thing happened again. Except this time they sat down and talked longer. But again I couldn't see who she was talking to. He was always sitting behind a big tree.

For the next month I watched my daughter talk animatedly to this person. She blabbed about him all the time when she was around me.

She never mentioned his name again, but I couldn't get it out of my head.

_It isn't him_. I kept telling myself.

One day I was sitting on the bench petting "Jacob" when Lilly was playing pattycake with the mysterious person. I watched their snowwhite hands reach out.

I rubbed my ballooned stomach and then slowly approached them.

I leaned against the tree with my hand still resting on my stomach. I stood still, watching them.

"Bella?" He whispered.

I started breathing again.

"You messed up!" Lilly exclaimed. Then she looked at both me and Edward.

I smiled and then turned my attention back to Lilly.

"Hey sweetie." I murmured as I sat down on the grass.

"Hi momma." She said. She grabbed Edward's hand.

"Again!" The smile stayed on my face as I watched them play pattycake again and again and again.

After about forty minutes Edward stood up.

"Lilly, I think you should go play on the playground for a while." Edward said to her.

She grinned and skipped off to a bunch of toddlers.

I looked up at his crooked smile. "That face." I said softly.

He knitted his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

I smiled again. "You used to look at me with that face." I looked forward at Lilly sliding down a slide. "I didn't think that I should have taken you seriously when you said we would meet again." I grinned.

"I didn't expect you to be this calm after what I've heard from Alice." He said roughly.

"Don't think to highly of yourself, Edward." I laughed as we sat down on a bench. "I got over you." I looked up at him. "But I do want to know how you're still alive."

He smiled. "They told me that I could live. But I had to stay away from you. Now that you are Mrs. Wolf though, I can remain in contact with you, since you would know we exist even if we weren't together.

I smiled. "Mmm. Well thanks for the heartbreak." I joked and nudged him playfully. He eyed me. "Sorry, that wasn't.. nice."

His lips stretched into a small smile.

"I've always kind of known." I murmured.

His head turned abruptly to me. "What are you talking about?"

"I've always kind of known you were always alive." I sighed, "A very small part of me, has always felt like I've never really lost you, that somehow it wasn't real." The smile stayed on his face. "I'm guessing by the smile on your face that you'll be part of my life for a while now." He was staring at Lilly again, I grinned.

"She's quite extraordinary." He whispered. "She's such an equal split of you and Jacob. Between both looks and personality. It's pretty amazing."

I sighed contently at the image of my daughter enjoying the playground.

"But there's the chance she's going to be a werewolf or a shape shifter or what ever the hell they call themselves nowadays." I said as Edward laughed.

He nodded. "It will all be worth it."

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"If you break her heart, I'll have Jacob punch you." I said softly.

About an hour later, I decided to get going since I had to make dinner.

"Momma, what's for dinner?" Lilly asked. I shrugged.

"Ughh, I don't know. Daddy says he wants me to surprise him." I turned to Edward. "Do you want to eat with us?" I asked him as I picked up Lilly.

His eyes narrowed at me, and then at my stomach. "How do you know?" I exclaimed, laughing.

"I saw you rubbing your stomach and you've been looking a bit, pudgy." He joked. "Plus I can hear their heartbeats and their thoughts."

Then I burst out into laughter as I realized that I asked him if he would eat with us. "Oh my gosh!" I laughed, "I forgot, you can't eat!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Watching a little too much of the Wiggles? Or has your sense of amusement really sunk that low?"

I smiled. "Sorry but the wiggles is like twenty years old, catch up Edward."

Lilly started to fall asleep on my shoulder.

"Bella you shouldn't be holding her." He said simply and without another word he picked her up and she nestled cozily into his chest.

I internally smiled at the sight of them. It warmed my insides.

We got to the house and I watched as Lilly pulled out every toy she owns to show off in front of Edward.

I heard my phone go off and I leaned down and read the text message.

**From: Jacob Black**

**Just left work**

I smiled and called the local pizza place. I ordered one pie and in only a few minutes I could hear Jacobs car pull up. I ushered Lilly and Edward into the kitchen and sat them down.

"Stay here." I said sternly as I hurried to meet him at the door.

"Hey babe-" Jacob said as I swung the door open just as his feet were on the steps. I leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you." I said sweetly.

He pulled away and peered behind me. "I love you too but, you did something, what's wrong?"

I raised my eyebrows and grabbed his hand swinging it as we walked through the living room. "Just promise me you won't freak out?" I laughed.

He nodded slowly.

We entered the kitchen, I felt Jacob's body go stiff.

"When I said I wanted dinner to be a surprise, I meant the food." He growled. "What the hell is going on?" I closed my eyes and prayed he wouldn't phase. I watched him stomp up to Edward. "You're supposed to be dead!"

I coiled my arms around him. "Shh Jake calm down." His trembles went down a little as he relaxed. "Your daughter is in the room." I kissed his neck quickly. He spun around in my arms.

"Holy shit, Bella. You're leaving me now, aren't you."

I tightened my arms around his waist as I hugged him. "No way." I said sincerely. "I could never leave you." I said as I caressed his cheek with my hand. "It's actually much, much worse than that." At that moment Lilly skipped to my side. I bit my lip.

* * *

**A/N: The ending to this story has made it one of my favorites I've ever written. I can't wait for you guys to read the next part. It should be up either tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**REVIEW :) I'm going to put up the name of everyone who has ever reviewed on the next and last chapter, so this is your last chance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Everytime I went to edit this last chapter it would just get longer and longer and longer until I finally had to put a stop to it, and it's at 3213 words. This is honestly one of my favorite endings to my stories, and I don't even like Jacob! Haha.**

**Well here it is:**

* * *

_20 years later_

"Where does the time fly?" I murmured as I kissed Jacob's cheek. He smiled and I traced the wrinkles around his face.

"Mom, Dad! Why aren't you awake!" Lilly screeched as she stomped down the hallway leading to our room. "Alice won't stop pestering me about why I'm not there!" She opened our door. "I'm going to be late to my own wedding!"

I hopped off the bed. "Lil, relax, you're not going to be late. I shook Jake's leg. "Sweetie, I'll be back later to get ourselves ready. But I want to help her." He nodded sleepily. I shook my head with a smile on my face.

I grabbed some comfy clothes and slipped them on before running to my youngest child, Mia's room.

"Get up! We're running late!" I yelled as she stirred and jumped awake.

Mia was a big, but welcome surprise. I was forty when we found out I was pregnant with her and we didn't think I was that fertile anymore. Jacob insists I probably still am. But during the pregnancy, I started to develop preeclampsia and they had to deliver her two and a half months early. Our little preemie is now 10 years old and very happy and healthy.

"Mom!" David, our youngest son yelled. I huffed and thew clothes at Mia.

"Get dressed, now." I walked out and David, my youngest son, came running to me.

"Kayla needs you, she's throwing up."

I bit my lip and turned around, "Jacob!"

He came running out a few minutes later. He wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong?"

"No it's just everything is chaotic around here, as usual. Can you please make toast and get a ginger ale for Kayla? I guess her morning sickness is really bad today."

He nodded and took the stairs two at a time.

I hurried into the bathroom as Lilly yelled. "Mom, I'm late!"

"Don't worry!" I yelled back.

I went in to find Kayla crouched over the toilet. "Oh sweetie." I murmured as I sat down next to her.

She pulled away and wiped her mouth on a piece of toilet paper. She waved her hand at me. "Go. You'll be late. Lilly is more important today. I've been on your mind for the past two months. Go." I looked at her, pained. She glared at me.

"Okay, dad will bring you over when you feel a little better." I blew a kiss to her and hurried out of the bathroom.

Kayla was supposed to be our youngest child, that was until Mia. Kayla is 15 and pregnant. She originally found out when she was fourteen and nearly gave Jacob a heart attack. Alice was actually the first one to know. She had a vision of Kayla finding out and then Edward knew, who told Lilly who asked Kayla. And then Kayla took a test and was shocked when she learned she was indeed pregnant. At first she didn't tell us but Edward accidently let it slip one day. She didn't tell me that at first she asked Rosalie if she wanted the baby. I had to find out from Edward. But he said that Rosalie wanted Kayla to have her own experience. I've never approached Kayla about it. She wants to keep it now, since she caused the whole thing. The father isn't in the picture, although Edward says part of it is that the kid is scared of both him and Jacob. I agreed to help take care of my grandchild if Kayla completed high school, even though I'd still help if she decided to drop out. But I said this to have her graduate. It's going to be the same for college too. Jacob's deal was that he'd help if she vowed not to have sex again until after high school. At first I thought he was joking, but he's not.

Jacob and I will watch the baby on Monday, Rosalie on Tuesday, me again on Wednesday, Rosalie on Thursday, and then me again on Friday.

I'm not to thrilled that I'm going to be taking care of a baby at fifty years old, but it's all worth to see my daughter succeed in life after this bump in the road, and have my first grand child in the process.

The twins are now twenty years old and they came home from school to see Lilly get married. They ended up being identical twin boys, Justin and Mark.

This brings us to a total of six kids. Three girls, three boys. Lilly, Justin, Mark, David, Kayla and Mia. I've spent a total of 5 years pregnant throughout my marriage with Jacob. This includes when I had the stillborn. I had six kids in thirteen years. Surprisingly, I've been able to lose my baby weight each time. I've loved every moment of my life with Jacob. It's been a little tough having such a big family in such a short time.

I had the twins when Lilly was three. When Lilly was six and Justin and Mark were three, I had David. When Lilly was 8, Justin and Mark were 5, and David was two, I had Kayla. That was five kids in eight years right there. When I was pregnant with Mia, Lilly was 13, Justin and Mark were 10, David was seven, and Kayla was five.

Rosalie babysat for us a lot when they were younger. It kind of helped fill the hole she has in her heart for not having any kids of her own.

There was a knock at the front door. I sighed and David went to go answer it. I rely on David a lot around here. He helps out with Mia, and has been letting me know when Kayla doesn't feel good and has been calming down Lilly when she has one of her pre-wedding breakdowns. He also helps Jake down at the shop.

"Mom, grandpa Charlie is here!" He yelled.

_Thank god._

I went down the stairs. "Hi dad."

He looked uncomfortable. I don't blame him. He still has a grudge against Edward from back when he left me, _thirty two years ago_. He also doesn't like the fact that his first granddaughter is marrying a vampire.

Jacob and I had to explain the whole thing to him when Charlie saw Edward at our house, and he didn't look a day over what he was all those years ago.

The soon to be wed couple found a solution to not changing Lilly. Since she was a werewolf, she could stay frozen with Edward if she continued to phase.

The twins have phased too and they embrace it. David hates it, so he tries not to. But he can't help it if he gets mad. Kayla hasn't yet. We're hoping that she won't especially not for the next seven months since she's pregnant. But Leah was the only girl in La Push to phase. So we're thinking it may have just been Lilly. Leah figured out that if she stopped phasing for a while, she was able to conceive, so she didn't end up being a "dead end" like she thought.

"Mom!" Lilly shrieked as she ran down the stairs with Mia trailing behind her. "Kayla feels better!"

I rolled my eyes and hugged Charlie. "Can you help Jacob, please?" He nodded. "Where's Sue?" I asked. Sue and Charlie got married a little bit after the twins were born.

"She'll be here soon." He said. I nodded.

"Kayla, if you want to come with us, you have to get ready, NOW!" I yelled.

Within fifteen minutes I was in the car with my engaged 23 year old who was hyperventilating, my pregnant 15 year old who was talking on the phone and my 10 year old who was surprisingly quiet.

"Kayla, who are you talking to at nine in the morning?" I yelled.

She bit her lip and peered over at me. "No one."

Lilly leaned over and grabbed her phone.

"Lilly!" She screamed. "Give me back my phone!"

"Girls, I'm driving!" I growled.

She looked at the caller id. "Oh, hello Zack." I froze and nearly slammed into the car in front of us. Zack is the boy who knocked up Kayla.

"Why are you talking to him?" I demanded.

She glared at me. "He called me! I haven't spoken a word to him since he decided he didn't want to be with me."

Lilly said a few curse words into the reciever. "Lilly!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged and hung up the phone.

The Cullens relocated to Seattle last summer, so they could stay here for a while, so they didn't live that far away. Edward came back and forth a lot, but he never actually lived here, because people would be curious as to why he never aged over 20 years. We quickly pulled into their driveway. The wedding was going to be held in their backyard, which was huge.

Alice ran out and practically pulled Lilly out of the car.

"Where's Edward?" I heard her ask Alice.

"You can't see him!"

I laughed as I got out.

Everything went by in a blur. One moment I'm watching my daughter get ready for her wedding day, the next I'm glaring at Edward and telling him the same thing I told him twenty years ago. That if he hurt my daughter I would have Jacob punch him for me. Then I'm back at my house, getting the rest of my family ready. Within and hour, we're on our way back to the Cullen house.

Kayla is a bridesmaid and Mia is the flower girl, so they are already inside waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Alice ran out. "Jacob, you need to come back here!" He kissed me and hurried back to where Lilly was waiting. I sat down with the rest of the kids and within the next hour people started to pile in. Esme and Carlisle sat next to me. Esme and I chatted about every little detail put into the ceremony.

She looked around. "Gosh, I remember when I thought this was going to be you." She smiled. "But things changed," Her smile deepened. "for the better." The ceremony was about to start and Edward stood at the altar. "It only took him 120 years to find his soul mate."

I started to laugh as the door open to reveal the bridemaids. I closed my eyes as I felt a tear. I looked up at Edward and smiled at him. He grinned.

I watched Kayla walk forward, her stomach was barely sticking out, but I noticed it. She looked over at me and then continued forward. One by one they went until Mia was throwing flowers out of a basket. The music played and then everyone stood up. I wiped away a few tears falling down my face and then stood.

Jacob had his arm wrapped around Lilly's. He smiled lovingly towards me. They walked to Edward and Jacob handed her off. The rest of the ceremony went by fast and before I knew it, Edward and Lilly had their first kiss as a married couple. The contrast between them was beautiful. Edward was extremely pale, whereas Lilly was very tan. They were both tall and slim, Lilly a bit more muscular from phasing. Lilly had sleek, straight black hair. Edward's hair was bronze color and messy in a perfect way. She had shocking blue eyes, which we thought was a recessive trait from my mother and Edward's were now golden.

Before I knew it, we were at the reception and Jacob was holding me in his arms as we danced.

"I can't believe how far we've come." I murmured.

He nodded. "Our daughter just got married," He said, still astonished. "To your first love." I laughed. "Our other daughter is pregnant," I pressed my head against his chest. "At _fifteen_. Where did we go wrong there?"

I shrugged. "I don't think we were the ones who did anything wrong, Jake. It was her choice." I smiled. "You've got to admit you're a little excited."

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess the happiness outweighs the madness."

I kissed his cheek. "You know for us being such an old couple, we're pretty rockin'."

"How long have we been together now?" I smacked him playfully. He smirked. "31 years." I closed my eyes contently. "I remember the day when you first told me you loved me." I felt tears in my eyes again. "I can't even describe to you how it felt to hear those words come from you. I was just 16 and you were 19. How time flies…"

I rested my head on his shoulder. "And then the day you proposed to me." I laughed as the memory filled my brain.

He threw his head back as he chuckled. "I was so nervous. I seriously thought that I would never be able to ask you."

"When we found out we were having our first child." I said sadly.

He kissed my forehead. "We got through it though, didn't we Bells?" I nodded. "You never forget what it's like to hold your stillborn son in your arms." I breathed in deeply.

"And you never forget how it feels to hold your first child after a traumatizing incident like that." He looked over at Edward and Lilly who were dancing and talking softly to each other.

"True."

I traced the wrinkles that lined the sides of his eyes. "I remember when I used to be stuck with you while Charlie and Billy went fishing."

He started to laugh. "We were so young." I grinned. "Who would have know that those two kids would live a life like this." He sighed. "I wish my father could have seen this." He whispered.

Billy died sometime after David was born. He had cancer, and he couldn't feel it do to his paralysis. By the time the doctors discovered it, it was too late. Billy passed about a month after his diagnosis.

I smiled. "So do I."

We continued to dance slowly. "I love you." He murmured. I smiled. "I love the laugh lines on your face. I love the wrinkles on the sides of your face when you smile."

"Well thanks for pointing my aging." I giggled.

He pressed his index finger to my lips. "There's more." I blushed. "I love how you let the grey hair grow in until it drives you so crazy you have to dye it. I love how your hair falls to your waist, and you've kept it that way for the past thirty years. I love your eyes, and how I could stare into them for hours and not get bored. I love the way you laugh. I love how no matter how many kids you've had, you still have managed to be only thirty pounds heavier than what you were when we first got married." I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "I love how much you love our children. I love that glow you would have when you were pregnant with those children. I love how you were calmer than me when we had our stillborn. I love how no matter how disgusting the birthday cakes I make for you may be, you still somehow choke them down.I love how you somehow always end up entangled in my arms while we sleep. I love the way you smile and how it lights a flame in my heart for you. I love the life you have given me. I love the way you love me. I love how I never get tired of telling you how much I love you."

I sighed and then whispered into his ear. "I love you. I love how you stuck by me. I love how you loved me when any other guy would go running in the other direction. I love how you had the heart to help me, even though I had no feelings for you. I love your heart and how kind and loving it is. I love how no matter how upset I was, you stuck by my side. I love the kisses you give me. I love you for giving me six beautiful, amazing children. I love the past 30 years, because of all the joy and happiness it has caused me. I love you for making me loving you. I love how you let me choose the movie when we go to the theater. I love how every year you still try to make me a birthday cake, even though they are the most awful tasting things in the world. I love your height, and how it makes me feel safe when you envelop me in your arms. I love your long graying hair. I love how you never go a day without telling me you love me. I love how you never go to bed angry with me. I love how the biggest fight we ever had was about whether or not Edward should be in our daughter's life, and it didn't really even involve us. I love how you haven't left me. I love how you'd do anything to keep me alive, including catching a bullet for me. I love how your muscles are now long gone, but you still wish that you could carry me up the stairs." He laughed. "_At this age_." I took a breath. "I love how our marriage has lasted this long. I love you." I murmured. "I love you so very much. I don't know what I would do without you. I love how you really are the one who gave us this life. Without you, I would have probably killed myself. I would have never been able to know how it is to love someone as much I love you. I never thought I could love again after I thought Edward died." I felt tears in my eyes. As they shed silently, Jacob wiped them away with his ring finger. I looked at his wedding ring. "You made me realize that I would have a wonderful life down the road. And here I am." I smiled. "Here we are."

He grinned, "Here we are."

Jacob pressed his forehead to mine. He pecked me on the lips quickly.

"Get a room!" Lilly yelled.

We both turned and looked at her. We shrugged and kissed.

And then I knew I was truly living my happily ever after.

* * *

**There you have it.**

**Special thanks to stormdog11, JAKEBLACKRULE14, .kid, Dl-8686-Twilight, JacobBlackLover2009, bkohl, Mackenzie L., Hanora, MckennA, and ladybug82896**

**Thank you for the reviews, hits, favorites, story alerts, the whole lot.**

**It would really make my day if you reviewed this one last time.**


End file.
